Tú
by Ruedi
Summary: Tikal tenía algo que lo hacía sentir diferente a Shadow, que le daba una sensación de vida que no recordaba; que le daba un bienestar que jamás encontró... ¿Eran capaces, dos seres inmortales y trágicos, de amar? Shadow/Tikal


Algo que se me cruzó por la mente un día… Es un simple one-shot que lo había concedido como drabble en su momento, pero creo que no yo no soy capaz de tal (no estoy como para hacer un drabble, me falta experiencia xD)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the heghehog" me pertenecen, sino, a sus correspondientes creadores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Tú

_Tus ojos azules, definitivamente, son más oscuros._

_Tú no posees cabello, pero lo compensas con púas largas, que no son claras, sino, teñidas de rojizo._

_No vistes con ropas casuales: tienes adornos dorados, piedras, ropas ligeras, de algún material que nunca conocía, y de colores brillantes._

_Sin embargo, tú y yo tenemos algo en común, algo que nos permite tener una conversación: la inmortalidad. Tú eres un espíritu, que nunca se irá, y yo, una criatura concebida para algún fin que jamás sabré, pero que me dieron la inmortalidad._

_No entiendo cómo funciona esto, no lo comprendo: no me llevo con nadie, ni con hombres, ni con mujeres, y mucho menos con humanos, quienes me arrebataron todo…_

_Pero contigo, me siento de igual a igual: debe ser porque eres todo lo contrario a mí, y no eres un ser insoportable como los demás. Eres una mujer sencilla, tranquila, alegre y serena, algo que todavía no comprendo del todo, pero eres completamente distinta a las otras mujeres que conocí en éste planeta…_

_Ambos tuvimos un pasado trágico, horrendo, oscuro. Será por eso que congeniamos al hablar, pero, ¿cómo es que el destino nos moldeó tan distintos? He tenido sed de venganza; tú te fusionaste con esa criatura para sellar el poder de ella, aún después de perder a todos… ¿Cómo? Nunca comprenderé porqué. El dolor a mí me marcó distinto y, sin embargo, ambos atravesamos por lo mismo._

_Empecé una noche hablando contigo, bueno, tú me encontraste y decidiste charlar conmigo. Te esquivé infinidad de veces, te ignoré y pasé de ti. Y tú, intrigada, me mirabas, sin decir nada, esperando que yo reaccionara. Y lo hice, al fin. Sonreíste y me preguntaste porqué siempre llevaba aquél semblante: te contesté simplemente con mi nombre, para que entendieras que simplemente soy una "sombra", una oscura sombra que vaguea por ahí. Lo había perdido todo, no estaba de seguro de quién era y ya no importaba mi pasado._

_Pero aquélla niña con la que creí vivir, atormentaba mi mente día tras día. Aún después de lo de Black Doom…_

—_Tú nombre no va acorde del todo —me dijiste—. Si fueras una sombra, habría pasado de ti, y yo no estoy hablando con una sombra, ¿verdad?_

_De ahí, en adelante, iba a Angel Island por las noches para verte, para investigar quién eras, pues no me había topado con alguien así desde que volví a despertar: me hablabas con la misma confianza con quien habla uno a un hermano. Me molestó mucho al principio, pero luego, creo que me acostumbré._

_Me acostumbre a ti… _

_A oírte hablar acerca de tu vida con tu pueblo, a oírte recitar algunas canciones oriundas de tu patria, a caminar contigo por las noches mientras me mostrabas la isla, cuya geografía ignoraba completamente. Me mostraste todos y cada uno de los rincones del lugar._

_Nunca supe si el echidna viviente, aquél que llamaban Knuckles, se enteró de que conversaba contigo. Pero no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Quería, simplemente, oírte hablar y sonreír._

_De alguna manera, me dabas paz._

_De poco, fui animándome a hablar de mí. Te comenté mis temores, y tú supiste escucharlos con una dulzura que no recordaba. Te hablé de mi pasado, y lo oías atentamente. Te dije que no estaba seguro de quién era realmente._

_Y tú me aceptaste igual. Me aceptaste, aún con los crímenes que arrastraba… ¿Quién eras, para que hicieras en mí, un efecto reconfortante que no pensaba poder sentir?_

—_Me dijiste que eras Shadow the hedgehog —contestaste—. Así creo que debes ser —y sonreíste._

_¿Qué era la paz? ¿Qué la tranquilidad? ¿Una brisa juguetona de noche? ¿Una tarde mirando el anochecer? No, me di cuenta, que eras tú todo eso. Tú englobabas aquél equilibrio que yo había perdido._

_¿Cómo?, me pregunté mil, millones de veces._

_Pero no tenía una respuesta exacta para eso. No la tenía y no creí que la fuera a encontrar…_

— _¿Puedes corporizarte? —pregunté una noche, luego de muchos meses de conocerte. Te quedaste pensando, pareciera, y miraste al cielo._

—_Creo que sí —dudaste._

_Te pusiste de pie, y yo te vi: un brillo blanco surcó todo tu cuerpo por unos momentos. Luego, desapareció. Me dijiste que te tocara. Acerqué, algo nervioso, mi mano derecha sobre tu hombro._

_Pude sentir el _tacto _entre mi mano y tu piel. Tenías un cuerpo, un cuerpo real como el mío._

_¿Por qué me sentí feliz cuando lo supe?_

_Sonriente, tomaste mi mano y me invitaste a que corriera contigo por un extremo de isla, atravesando un bosque infestado por esas criaturas que tanto te agradaban, los chaos. _

_Te oía reír, sin razón alguna. Y tu risa se adentraba por mis oídos: era ligera y suave. Bella como el cantar de una sirena… _

_Llegamos a dónde querías ir: una pequeña playa ubicada en un ángulo de la isla. Me preguntaste si el paisaje no era hermoso: la luna, llena, brillaba y, en el mar, se reflejaba como en una pintura._

_Tú me parecías bella, no el paisaje._

_Sin que yo te detuviera, uniste tu mano con la mía. Vi que bajabas la mirada y un extraño color rojizo se tiñó en tu cara. ¿Qué sería? ¿Vergüenza?_

_Pero yo también me sentía así…_

—_Shadow —empezaste, con la voz baja—, ¿no te sientes especial esta noche?_

_Sí. No entendía por qué, pero sí, había algo especial. Y asentí mientras seguía mirando el cielo. Sentí que te aferrabas a mí con más fuerza y, también, sentí tu par de ojos mirándome, sin cesar._

_¿Qué había esa noche en el aire, que flotaba, y se impregnaba en nosotros, Tikal? ¿No puedes explicármelo? Nunca había sentido esto, ¿qué es?_

_Te miré y me petrifiqué: tus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí, ¿por qué? Me dijiste que mis ojos brillaban mucho. Y los tuyos también._

—_Qué… —empecé, confuso. Mi lejano corazón pareció volver a vivir, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba contigo, pero esta noche, era diferente, era especial, maravilloso y mágico—. Tikal… ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, como si fuese un niño al que hay que explicarle todo. Entonces, apoyaste tu mano en mi pecho: eso aceleró más mis latidos, ¿qué hacías? Luego, tu mano se aproximó a la mía, la tomaste e hiciste que la apoyase en tu pecho, también. Y un calor pareció salir de mis mejillas._

—_Late muy fuerte —decías, sonriente. Tus ojos seguían brillando—. El mío también —se dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en tu cara._

_Pero no me respondiste a qué se debía el latir tan placentero que salía de mi pecho. Supuse que te pasaba algo parecido, pues los fuertes latidos de tu corazón se sentían como si mi mano atravesara tu pecho y lo tuviese allí, frente a mí._

_Te ibas acercando y podía vislumbrar mejor tu rostro, sentir mejor tu respiración y apreciar más tus sublimes ojos._

— _¿Qué es esto? —volví a preguntar._

— _El sentimiento más hermoso que ata a las personas_

_No era amistad, pues recordaba bien qué sentía. No era compañerismo, pues también lo conocía. No era paz, no era tranquilidad, no era placer era… era…_

_Acariciaste mi rostro con dulzura. Tu sonrisa estaba en primer plano._

_Era… _

— _¿Se llama…. amor? —pronuncié débilmente. _

_Subiste y bajaste la cabeza muy lentamente. Me pareció ver otro brillo en tus ojos. Me pareció ver que tu sonrisa era distinta._

_Me pareció que la magia de la noche se hacía eterna._

_Nunca podré explicar lo que tus labios hicieron con los míos; nunca podré decir cómo me sentí ante aquél gesto maravilloso, ante aquél tacto único._

_Me dijiste que me querías mucho._

_Y creo que yo también te quería mucho. Pero mi garganta no hablaba al instante: se trababa y tartamudeaba como un idiota. No quería que pasara eso, y pasaba. Te reíste, muy tiernamente, y tomaste mi rostro con tus manos. Me sentí morir, pero no morir de una manera trágica, como yo lo sabía, sino de una manera tan especial que no llegaba a expresar con palabras cómo era._

—_Somos eternos —me dijiste—. ¿Podría serlo nuestro amor, Shadow?_

_Aquélla pregunta me sorprendió: ¿entonces estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Como realmente se dice "enamorado"?_

— _¿Es esto "enamoramiento"? —no cabía de la emoción, o de la sorpresa o de… ¡Estaba hecho una bola de confusión! ¿Qué rayos tenía? ¡Dame explicaciones, hermosa echidna! ¡No puedo comprender esto muy rápidamente! Asentiste con la cabeza, para confirmar la respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta—. Tikal… —empecé, débilmente—. No llego… No comprendo bien todo esto…_

—_No te preocupes —qué bella sonrisa me dabas—. Durante nuestra eternidad, te lo iré explicando, Shadow._

_Sí, cada día me explicabas. Miraba el cielo, y pensaba en ti. Vivía y pensaba en ti. Sentía y pensaba en tí._

_Tú, solamente tú podías ser capaz de esto, ¿verdad? ¡Tú hermosa mujer que me mostrabas la vida de otra forma! Fui olvidando más mi triste pasado, haciendo que recordara mi "vida" en A.R.K de la manera que jamás pude haberlo hecho._

_Tú, Tikal, bella princesa… Hay algo en mí que dice que te quiere amar siempre, ¡siempre!_

_Haré que este amor sea eterno, como nosotros._

_Sólo tú y yo…_

_Tú…_

OoOoOo

Momento de inspiración random x) Nada muy especial, adoro el ShadIkal, como sabrán, y tenía ganas de más de ellos dos. Más, de escribir mucho más… Espero que les haya agradado, estoy tomándole el gusto a los one-shots y no sé si eso es bueno o malo x) ¡Prometo hacer un drabble algún día! (y también, escribir acerca de Tails T_T digo que es mi personaje preferido, y todos piensan que es Shadow, ¡no! xD)

Saludos!


End file.
